Revelation
by nyla51
Summary: join harry as he figures out himself, a too good to be true draco and old enemies. they're supposed to reveal magic? FIND OUT.. This story is slash so don't like don't read. in detail summary inside. there is some angst and possible violence in here, though not in dept.
1. back to school

Summary: The wizards and witches have finally decided to come out of their shells one-step at a time. First through children and then working their way to the adult if, the adults are to know. However, for some reason high schoolers are proving to be difficult to handle, especially one high school in particular. Harry thought he'd never have to attend stonewall for troubled teens but when he gets a mission there who is he to say no so with Draco and feelings he doesn't particularly want to admit too especially in this high school he goes back to the school and bullies he never thought he'd have to face again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or anything but the plot, a few new spells, and one or two inserted characters if you are a Harry Potter fan you will spot them almost right away. Anyway, everything else solely belongs to J.K Rolling, great job on the books J.K Rolling.

This is my first ever fanfic so if you are going to comment or review or whatever be blunt but not evil going to try and post a new chapter every day or two. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Sometimes I wonder how my life got to be like this then again, even with Draco Malfoy as my partner; lord knows how the hell he got this job as fast as me, I'm still trying to figure that out, it's still more mild and safer than my childhood years when Voldemort aka Tom Riddle, You-Know-Who or... Oh you get what I mean; Christ its stupid to have so many names, was alive and making my life hell. I have absolutely no regrets that I killed him it was just something that needed to be done and I was the only one who was able to do it as simple as that.

Afterwards, I finished Hogwarts bypassing most classes. Simply by taking and acing their respective NEWTS with flying colors. _'Literally flying colors if you get a higher than normal score than the test will explode and little winged balls of light will fly all around changing colors every 10 seconds'._ Frankly, it was embarrassing as if the people of the wizarding society needed any more ammunition to use in their daily Harry Potter gossip mill. It didn't take much to become an Auror. I'm pretty sure, actually that I am the youngest auror in years; Draco doesn't count since he's older than me. It's pretty exciting and the best part is Kinsley Shacklebolt, the new minister, doesn't give me leeway. It's either I do well or I don't that clear-cut. I never did like fame with all the gossip and cameras and expectations. I promised myself to ignore and avoid it as much as possible (not as easy as you'd expect with supposed fans dogging your every step a few even got up enough courage; or stupidity depends on how you see it to ask me for an autograph). I did not even accept or tolerated for that matter' special treatment. It was one of the main reasons that I became an Auror. Although, grateful Kingsley was one of the few who would never treat me any different from anyone else.

_However, I am starting to think that wasn't such a great thing at the moment_. I thought as I tuned back into what Kinsley was saying.

"Now since you two are the youngest Aurors we could find; I'm not going to give you a choice now pay attention Harry," he looked at me a little longer than necessary ," Draco this assignment is one of the most important tasks we and the wizarding society will ever face and I will not accept any failures..."

Draco snorted, not even bothering to hide it. I refused to acknowledge how much that impressed me. Not many people had the guts to oppose Kinsley; most are over polite and stiff, he made that good of a reputation for himself. Draco has changed since Hogwarts and the war and I would be a fool not to notice but I would also be a fool to give him a clue about it, his ego is already more than inflated.

Kinsley gave him the look that clearly said 'don't mess with me I can easily make your life as miserable as possible'. Draco just smiled; again, I refused to admit how bad that affected me. I could not quite hide the grin that threatened to break free though. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"...FAILURES," He enunciated each word as if Draco was a special case of slow. Draco merely kept that smile his eyes twinkling in almost insane amusement which if I being truthful had turned me on more than I cared to admit... even if it was to myself... thank Merlin I'm not that truthful. Kinsley eyes narrowed and I hastened to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"So what exactly is this oh so important assignment that we must not fail, you never gave us any specifics," this time the look Kinsley and Draco exchanged was distinctly more friendly if not a little disturbing. Kinsley rubbed his forehead looking at the ceiling as if it held all the worlds' answers on it. I resisted the urge to look too.

"Since it was clear that you were too busy in La-La Land to pay attention I'll restate the basics Draco can answer any other questions at another time." he sighed again like he was dreading a reaction he was unsure was going to come. I know that sigh I got it often. He took a deep breath then looked me straight in the eyes; "Harry you're going back to high school".

He stared and when I made no move to react he added" Muggle high school"

'Still no reaction.' To be honest I didn't really know that the big deal was if I was still being deluded into believing I was entirely muggle I'd be a senior by now, probably still being tormented even with Dudley gone. It's not as if their stupid enough to send me to that particular school, where almost everyone would recognize me and ...

"You're going to Stone Wall High School for troubled teens."

Dead silence, my face shuttered off so fast that even Draco gave me a surprised if not impressed look. Not that I'd noticed it much. It was all I could do not to scream and release some very emotional and accidental magic, which I've managed not to do since I inflated my Aunt Marge all those years ago (I still manage to find that hilarious every time the memory surfaces though now I don't even feel the urge to utter a slight giggle which should tell you a lot).

"Why" it took almost every ounce of control I possessed not to rant and sound, at least, mostly in control.

There was a pregnant pause, " Because, well…" for once Kinsley seemed at a lost as to how to go on "well as I said while you were in la-la land…" I must have given him a look because he looked at me and coughed averting his eyes. He sucked in a breath and straightened as if coming to a world revealing decision, "Due to some circumstances we decided to let the muggles know of our existence".

At my incredulous look he elaborated, "Ok look this has been coming for days now… hell it took 4 months before the wizarding council even considered coming to a concluding decision. Right now, only children are to be informed not babies more like children from elementary to high school and the primary schools don't really take much, the adults can handle that by themselves and even got most done already. But the high schoolers with their smokes and sex and ... "

"Kinsley your rambling" I felt the need to point that out since Draco seems too amused to do anything now. I spared a glare in his direction before turning my attention back to Kinsley who took a deep, much needed breath.

"I can't give a definite why yet but the point is we need help with the high schoolers, they're just too troublesome for us. Especially that particular high school, it's almost completely filled with maniacs!" The way he said it had me thinking that he was a witness to this madness firsthand. If so I could understand his choice, Draco and I have a reputation for being the best wizards to call when you face a problem too troublesome and difficult for other Aurors to handle. Having grown up with most of the children from High School for Troubled Teens I knew intimately how maniac they could be.

"We'll be doing this in districts that way you can communicate with the groups from the other schools in your district without it being to suspicious. Your to meet with them to update and such at least weekly and if for any reason you need to get into contact with us send up flare sparks you remember those don't you Harry".

_'Of course how could I forget'_, I opted for the safe option of not looking at Draco at this point in time.

"Ok, well then I'll let you get ready. Good luck. Draco," He called when we were already halfway out the door "may I have a word… alone?" he added when I seemed indecisive on whether to stay or go. I blinked and looked at Draco for a moment then with a shrug I turned and left.


	2. wierd request

chapter 2

Dracos pov

I am very well aware of how attractive I am to both men and women. Thankfully for them i'm not particularly choosy when it comes to partners. Naturally I am very experienced in that area as well. somehow though no matter who im with or how I try I can never find it in me to give my all to any relationship. That alone gave me the reputation of a player but I'm not in fact I believe in soul mates. Since I was a child i've alway dreamed of finding mine. I envisioned we'd meet and know instantly we belonged; corny I know. I used to think it was Harry but when he turned down my friendship during first year I came to the conclusion that he couldn't be the one and I kept searching. I never really did find her or him and eventually I was to busy to indulge in that dream any longer. But even then I could never really stop hoping that Harry would one day jump up and say 'hey sorry bout first yr, can we try again' or something to that affect. I don't know why I kept that hope but I could never really escape him. Everywhere I turned ,everywhere I went ,every decision I made was in one way or another based on him, Harry. I even found myself doing all I could to gain his attention even if it meant we came to blows. It slowly became an obsession that made me forget everything bad.

The door shut and a profound silence enveloped the room.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Harry".

It took a minute to let that sink in; the chosen one watched like he wasn't trusted. Like at any minute he'd blow off the deep end and rage on the world. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, as his partner it was only a matter of time before we became if not friends then allies... it's a complicated relationship that took two weeks of coming to blows at every turn to get to. through that time I grew to admire his calm and ability to stay calm through almost any situation, his quick thinking and compassion even as he deftly disarmed his opponent. The more I got to know about him the more I wished we could be more. 'Course I don't know everything about the boy-who-lived yet but I had this gut instinct that told me if I did have that pleasure id be deep in something that I wasn't sure I was ready for. But for the life of me I couldn't keep away and it's not solely because we're partners; I could easily get a new one if I wanted.

"Whyyy, my drawl was back and I was careful to keep my expression blank.

Kingsley sighed and looked at me as if he was debating something. "Harry knows these particular muggles and lets just say that they remind him of something he'd rather bury in the very corner of his brain. he might get a little .. aggressive. Look just watch him and make sure nothing goes horribly wrong that we can't fix. This mission depends on how we can get them to see us and if we use magic or horrible reasons we wont even get a chance to get this project underway".

"Alright I understand"

"Really" ,He looked shocked that I hadn't asked ,no demanded more information and yes normally id jump at the chance to dig more info about another person but this was Harry and if it was something this bad that he physically needed to be watched then I get the feeling he wouldn't like it if I got that information through Kinsley. I resolved to ask him about it later. I quirked a brow at Kinsley who really didn't look all that attractive with his mouth hanging open.

" Well ok then that's it I guess" he looked at me for a second as if I was just waiting for the most inconvenient time to start with the questions.

_'Well, sorry to disappoint but I have better things to do'._

"Can I go" I asked since he seemed content to just stand there and gawk and i was finding it fairly amusing.

"Yes yes that was all I really needed" he stated still a little dazed but after a good head shake he nodded more firmly waving me to the door before heading back to his desk.

With a last smile bordering on a smirk, I left with a silent promise to myself to have a lengthy conversation with a certain green-eyed Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>sorry for the late update folks had to babysit longer than I thought yesterday anyway good or bad please review I need to figure out if I totally suck at writing or If I have at least some talent. thanks in advance!<p> 


	3. harry's secret

chapter 3

It wasn't until we were already packed and ready to go that I got a chance to speak to Harry about his.. current predicament. We were currently at the Leaky Cauldron getting a butterbeer before we went to get settled in our apartment. Yeah' you heard right we were sharing an apartment. Not that I minded but I got a feeling we'd be fighting a good portion of the time because of course despite being on semi good terms we still had quite a few quirks to solve.

"So got any idea why Kinsley thinks you should be watched like a mentally challenged person". Not the subtlest route I could've taken but there was always something about Harry that always had me acting without my brain.

His eye gave a twitch and finished off the last of his butter beer taking a prolonged, if you ask me, sigh;probably thinking of a good lie or at least excuse to head me off. Too bad for him; I could see through all his tricks, always have been able to ,though for the life of me I didn't know why just that I could kinda like he was the only person to ever be able to even attempt to read me like a book. He probably came to that same conclusion because he sighed again. The sigh that told me he gave up and wouldn't even try to back out with half truths or lies.

"What do you know about my life before Hogwarts?" He stared with a guarded expression and I had the irrational urge to take his hand.

I shrugged, what could I say 'I used to think you were spoiled like a rotten king while the rest of us suffered by our own bloody parents and it wasn't until 6th year that I started to realize differently'. Hmph. Fat lot of good that will get me so I just stayed quite and stared calmly back.

After a minute he breathed a sigh closeing his eyes for a moment. When he looked back those eyes were dull and haunted. I decided then and there that I would get even for whoever made that look come into those emerald pools.

"My aunt and uncle weren't the best of parental figures ," I gave him a look that clearly said 'I know an understatement when I hear one'. He glared and sighed again throwing his hands in the air and getting distinctly louder." Okay they were horrible. They hated me ,starved me, locked me in a cupboard and made my life an all around hell. Their son wasn't any better actually he was the worst. At least I never got be beat by them but of course my cousin Dudleykins," anymore disgust in his voice and I would've done a polyjuice check "just had fix that. As if all the beatings weren't enough he had to make a gang and scare everyone into hating me at school. I was truly alone". His voice had got softer by the end and before I could think about what I was doing I was dragging him out of his chair and into the cool fresh air of muggle London.

He looked at me " What are you doing" he asked curiously,

Then I noticed my hand that was clearly gripping Ha.. Potters hand. I snatched it back and shoved it in my pocket, running the other through my hair to stall for time.

_What was I doing. _I didn't know and right now I didn't think I wanted to know just yet.

" Nothing Potter. I just got tired of butterbeer and decided I needed a walk. Besides we got to get unpacked and everything so we can be ready for.. school tomorrow and since I have absolutely nothing muggle to wear I needed to go shopping first."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you need me for that" he said amusement clear in his tone. I gritted my teeth and glared.

"I know nothing about muggle London." I tried to put as little emotion in that sentence as possible; hoping to shrink that crooked but damn smug grin on his face.

He just grinned wider as if he knew something that I didn't.

" Well then come on"

I grumpled but altumitely complied. B_loody git for acting all sad and not letting me use my brain before my body acted on its own._

We ended up going to almost 20 different shops altogether. Consequently I chose my owm clothes after finding out that Harry still had horrible taste despite his quick cleanup at social functions. G_ranger must pick his outfits for those_ _days. _I ended up forcing him to get a whole new wordrobe as well. By the time we were done I had a serious headache from trying to think of the most indecent disgusting things to wilt a hard on.

_Who knew clothes shopping with another person, expecially if you had the hots for said person, could be so erotic. But damn Harry looks __**sexy**__ in muggle clothes._

Harry looked about to pass out so we headed home barely putting up the wards before falling into bed and a deep sleep;neither noticing that they unconsciously chose the same bed and almost immediately cuddled together.


	4. stonewall high for troubled teens

Okay so I'd like to thank 2 people who decided to give me, albeit blunt reviews. I am serious about becoming a writer and I appreciate the criticism; I just hope I can do better so, my thanks to Satele and AnomalyLady. Also if anyone seems interested to be my beta please contact me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

harry pov

Waking up in draco malfoys arms has to be one of the weirdest things I ever did; which is saying something considering I once fell asleep with the invisibility cloak covering only parts of my body. That's not to say it was a bad thing, actually it felt quite nice and I couldn't help but notice that it was one of the best sleeps I had in a while. I guess draco isn't that bad anymore hell, Mabie we can even be friends. I ignored the voice that said I might want to be more than friends. That was probably the hormones talking; he did look more delicious when asleep. It wasn't until I heard the chuckle that I realized he was awake and I was still in his arms, staring like a horny puppy. Heat rapidly made my face flame and I quickly got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to say good morning," oh yeah he was amused.

I willed my face to stop coloring and turned to face him. " Hmph, get out of bed we have school to go to;" with that said I nodded and resumed my track to the bathroom valiantly pretending that I didn't hear or notice the not so greatly hidden chuckles still coming from my partner.

Stonewall High For Troubled Teens didn't look as imposing as I thought it would. I was still hesitant to go further though ,and Draco didn't push ,simply waited for which I was extremely grateful. After a few moments to collect myself, I straightened out my slouched posture and headed to the main office, head high. Draco followed, his silent support giving me strength.

After a grueling wait in the main building (their were three other pairs there. one for each grade. they're most likely the volunteers from Hogwarts; guess we'll find out when that meeting happens.) we got our schedule and were headed to home room. I had to keep telling myself to breath and not turn around and run as fast as my legs carry me. Strangely enough having draco helped. all too soon for my tastes we arrived and entered...

A circus.

We entered a circus; that's really all I could think to describe it. Some of these kids looked like they purposefully took a pin and shoved it into different parts of their body. Others looked bored and dazed, like they weren't completely aware of where exactly they were. Don't even get me started on the clothes, I'm no fashion genius but even I know that some of these things are pushing it to even call it clothing. There were bouncing and clanging and loud noised and.. and.. I have no others words.

Of course I didn't let any of this show on my face. Finally, after a few much amused moments spent staring someone noticed us.

"Hi, you must be new 'round here, names rock and I s'pose I got to introduce ya to the rest of the Wild Tamers Den." He stood on a chair and whistled and it was almost ironic at how fast it got quite; though I could do without the stares.

_Damn, just like Hogwarts._

The kid, Rock spoke. " Yo, we got some newbies in da den so listen up and hear em well. They gonna introduce themselves," he got down and sat giving us a pointed look.

Draco was the first to speak which I was grateful for; I needed a moment to compose myself." My name is Draco Malfoy. We're new around here and we don't want to cause any trouble, so I take it you leave us alone, we leave you alone." I always knew getting him to embrace his Gryffindor tendencies (what little he has) was a good thing. This is one situation where I am too closely connected to have a clear mind, especially since I spotted one of Dudley's old gang pals Piers Polkiss. He was sitting in the back smoking a cigarette and staring straight at me, I didn't back down and stared straight back.

"Yooo, you got balls but that's not how it works 'round here. Ya see there are certain rules you need to learn an' one of them is I create the rules. The minute you stepped inta that door is the minute that you came under my thumb," One of the highly dangerously pierced guys popped a bubble and shifted glaring menacingly. It took all I had not to burst out laughing. After Voldemort and Death Eaters, these guys wont scare me."Now if you be good and jus' do as I say when I say then for the most part I'd let you lead your own lives."

I could just stare, honestly I was seriously contemplating searching the place for cameras. Jeez, but did this guy watch too many gang flicks or what? Draco, the bastard ,just grinned,_ that same sexy grin damn it,_ and leaned back on the wall. He was oh so clearly amused and not even bothering to try to hide it. Rock didn't seem to like that answer because he snarled ,distorting his features into that of a monkey. I had to literally forcibly swallow a laugh but some must have got out cause he turned his monkey glare on me. I couldn't for the life of me hold the smile back this time.

"What about you, Boy."

My grin faded and Draco's head snapped up; probably remembering the last case when a certain, hospitalized death eater had called me the same thing. I could sense him straightening and preparing himself for anything. it grounded me, but I was still angry and held my body with careful poise, my expression completely and utterly blank.

"Names not boy, its Harry. Harry Potter, learn it cause if I hear that.. title again I will not be held accountable for my actions." My voice was icy, calm. Almost too calm, to the point where I could see the shivers go through everyone's body. I felt Draco's hand on my arm and I looked at him. He looked worried and tense, like he was about to strike at any moment. I slowly softened till I was back to my at least as much as I could be, happy self. He never removed his arm and I didn't comment on or remove it.

"Well, then..." the bell rang and he never got to finish his sentence. I still stood staring at him, daring him to call me that again. He stared back, a smirk gleaming in his eyes with a definite promise that this wasn't over. It took a slight nudge from Draco to get my feet moving; Even then I never turned my back on them, so I didn't miss piers feral smile or the way he stood and made his way over to rocks.

_What the hell kinda name is rocks anyway._

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I got a layout of the place and figured the Wild Tamers were gonna be the hardest to convince to keep magic secret when we get around to telling them. It didn't surprise me. Thankfully me and Draco got practically the same schedule save for two or three classes. It didn't escape my notice that my relationship with Draco was getting better either. It made me happy and I had no problem making a good impression. It took a lot out of me and I was still wary of what Piers and Rocks were planning, never once letting my guard down but they didn't confront me and nothing jumped at or on me so I slowly relaxed resolving to talk with draco about it later. By the end of the day I was a broken record with my sighs.

I was just glad that we got to skip school Fridays for the meeting. By the time I went to sleep I had totally forgotten about piers, it was a mistake I was going to regret come tomorrow.


	5. SNAP! theres only so much one can take

Sorry for the wait guys but this weeks been busy what with taking care of my niece and nephew and getting the house clean for guests. took awhile to get the new chapter posted, anyway hope you like it, as usual keep reviewing what comes to mind and don't worry i'm not easily offended.

* * *

><p>chapter 5<p>

_I guess in retrospect it is kinda my fault, but, to be fair I was distracted and having fun for once. Never mind that the distraction was dracos own fault; who knew he could be sweet. it was all still **my** fault. Though, yeah ill admit the majority of it is my fault but it's not fair for me to get all the blame; Draco should have come to the same conclusion as me. He has the same training and instincts I do. This **wasnt** just my fault, damn it. _

We were now trapped under a bridge overlooking a lake, dementors and guys in black on one side and cowering (most of them anyway) high school students behind us. The goo stuck to every piece of my clothing was not helping matters either. though I could work through that.

_Draco ranting however was down right going to kill us._

Though I guess I could relate, I wouldn't mind ranting a bit myself but, now was obviously not the time.

"Draco, I know you just love your rants and im all for it if it's just us and the bad guys but considering there's **innocents **here as well ,might we consider continuing this at another time". I wasn't sure if it was the way I used a formal manner with him (which I only recently realized I do when I have a negative emotion towards him) or the way the previously high and mad thugs shook and trembled but nevertheless he shut his mouth and focused all his attention on having my back. I could practically see him withdraw everything inside himself but the warrior, the sorcerer, the mastermind who spied with snape during the war and came out relatively whole despite the horrors.

I followed his example; releasing my own hero, warrior and magic. I became a spectator letting my instincts and my body engraved training do the majority of the work. it was almost comical, how well we worked together. How much we were similar; for me and draco fighting was a dance, one where you learn but you can never forget. We cast, jumped, punched, and hexed, all the while keeping the muggles safe and guarding each others backs. I distantly heard more witches and wizards apparate in, but I couldn't focus on them, not yet. I let that part of me drift, the part that was just waiting to go back to peace and just stop fighting. I let it drift to this morning where it all started.

* * *

><p><strong>this morning<strong>

Harry woke up ragged and cranky. He had a habit of drifting off to dracos bed in the middle of the night and so far had to wake up at least four times to correct that mistake. It seemed every time I put my head on my own pillow I'd wake to find myself with draco, curling against him in an attempt to stave of the nightmares. It's strange, this never happened with Ron and he's just as much my best friend than Draco, even if he did have his bastard moments_. _

_Except Ron doesn't make your heart race or up to your toes tingle. Ron never made you feel so safe and **happy** that you literally melt. He doesn't fill your soul with a tenderly ache...if you wished you could deny Ron but you could never deny Draco. _

I didn't answer. it was still too early to think about that and I was sure I wasn't ready just yet; so I pushed and shoved it into the very back of my mind.

With a sigh I went to take a shower and get ready. By the time I got done and downstairs i was starving and wasted no time stuffing my mouth with Draco eggs and bacon. For a previously and not quite over spoiled rich brat he sure was a great cook. His specialty was breakfast and its become almost tradition for him to cook it, I got dinner and very rarely did we switch. (usually only when Draco found out about some new food he thinks he can improve. He gets soo excited and, though he'd deny it through hell and back, he'd jump and squeal. Strangely I didn't find it revolting, it was actually more.. cute,.)

Its been 3 days so far since we got enrolled in teen jail and we spent the majority of the time making friends and getting accustomed. We decided that it would be better if we wait till they knew us enough to have some faith and trust in us. Its been slow going at first ;turns out almost every 'normal' student was wary of the Wild Tamers. No surprise there, they were vindictive, though so far it seemed they went out of their way to avoid us. not that i was complaining, but i should've known that wouldn't last. The fact that they avoided us in the first place should've clued me in and rang the customary warning bells firmly lodged in my head. I was the one who was familiar with most of them ,Polkis the most being Dudley's right hand man.

_I blame Draco and his irritating good looks, drop dead smile and all around ability to make me mental. I swear he'd grin at anything with legs and good looks. Fucking playboy. doesn't he know why we're here for a **reason. **And its **not **to flirts in anything that moves. _

I tried not to wonder why it irked me so much; instead I ignored him most of the time and only talked when he asked me a specific question. Somehow I got the feeling I should've seen the confrontation coming from a mile away but, for the life of me I could not tell you why.

It happened as we were walking home from school, I was in a good mood and was softly humming; ignoring and thus failing to notice Draco glower till his forcibly grabbed my arm pulling me to a halt and effectively killing my happy mood.

" What is your problem." His eyes looked about ready to spit fire and I wisely kept my mouth shut, my expression neutral." Seriously, you're not going to say anything. No screaming rant or verbal insults." Still nothing, not even a flicker and he turned away in disgust. A twinge of something like regret but not quite fluttered in my stomach for a moment; but like always, I dutifully ignored it.

"You know what like it or not we're in this together. as in **partners. **do you know what that means;" he didn't even give me a chance to answer this time, "it means we work together, we look out for each other and **communicate **you bumbling fool. Merlin if you hate me then why don't you just.."

I snapped. Something about the way he talked, as if i disappointed him, betrayed him. But it was the look he pierced me with that did me in; the look of fear, pleading, and some emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on but made the butterfly's in my stomach turn into a swirling mass that had me raging.

Before he could say another word I pushed him. He tumbled down the hill, managing to take me with him. Red and swirling feeling too complicated for me to understand clouding my sanity. We landed near the lake with the bridge over it, me straddling him. For a minute we tried to calm our breathing, sucking in air like half drowned cats. It was only after I heard the silence from beneath me that I opened my eyes and came face to face with startling grey ones, that unidentified emotion swirling in their depths. I leaned closer, not sure what I was doing only that it was right and perfect.

It was at that exact moment that Rock, the wannabe Dudley as ive come to know him, showed up with his cronies, Piers at the forefront; no surprise there. Even without my aurors instincts and war behind my back, I could tell that this wasn't accidental or nice. it was planned and they weren't planning a friendly invite over for tea.

"Well well what do we have here. a bunch of rookie defyers, that's what. Listen we haven't made the rules too clear first time round. I lead 'ere. you do what I say and you gets left alone, you don't, well we gonna have a problem. Us." he slapped the bat he was holding against his palm. " Well what you got to say fer yourselves".

I looked at Draco. he was smiling looking like he was about to break into giggles in the next second and honestly I probably wasn't any better, though I at least had the decency to hide it. We looked back at them at it was unspoken but clear that I would do the talking.

"What Freud said about the Irish is: We're the only people who are impervious to psychoanalysis." I had to bite my lip to keep the laughter at bay at the confused look on their faces. I continued before rock could say anything.

"You know from departed. Colin Sullivan. No, well the point is you don't scare us, not much can these days. Look we don't want trouble but were not going to blindly follow you either. Just trust me leave us alone its your best bet."

For a minute rock just stared then it seemed to finally dawn on him what I said. he raised his bat, his crew following along. "Never thought you'd be this stupid but I suppose I should've guessed. It was kinda predictable, but I thought you least had some brains."

""You should never underestimate the predictability of stupidity." Probably should've left off the gangsta movie quotes but I couldn't help it; He wasn't exactly making it easy.

With a snarl he began to run and I instinctively got in a fighting stance feeling Draco get behind me to have my back. Our hands close to our wands in case it got out of hand. Which was when, of course the 'lets bring Voldedork back because that worked out so well last time' death eaters came with their dementors. By the time we were under the relative safety of the bridge we were surrounded.

Sometimes I just curse our luck.


	6. Draco wandless wordless?

chapter 6

Draco's pov

I was angry, hurt, and confused and I didn't even know why. Harry's been ignoring me since the first day of school. I couldn't stand it. He had no problem finding new friends and surrounding himself with them. It enflamed me that he would readily hang out with them anytime yet brushed me aside when I so much as wanted to just talk. Sure when it came to the mission he immediately stopped and paid attension. I shouldn't be so jealous but, I was.

_I only figured out I was bi 3 weeks ago, let alone attracted to him. How could I be this deep already._

I never got an answer and I didn't think really, that I would accept it if I thought to listen to the very irate inner voice telling me that I already had the answer if I would just bloody look for it.

It was only a matter of time really before I lost all Malfoy decorum and lashed out. He was just so **BLOODY **happy. Humming that tune and **Skipping.** It was as if I didn't excist or matter to him in the slightest. I didn't expect the push, though in retrospect I should have, even if my mind was clouded. Harry doesn't exactly take things sitting down. It was one of the things that I lov...

_No__pe nope don't go there brain. I'm still not ready to go there yet. Mabie later when I have at least have a semi less cloudy mind._

Then there was the almost kiss. It confused me to no end. I thought he was straight and with Ginny. His best friends **_sister_**. It was why I was so hesitant to admit my feelings to myself. It would only make matters worst expecially considering our past and we just became actual friends at the start of this mission instead of merely casual aquantencs. I already have a hard enough time not to get a bloody hard on every time someone manages to drag a genuine smile out of him.

_I swear his smile could simultaneously melt a glacier and erupt a volcano. _

It didn't help any that I could no longer make him smile like that. It used to be that I could, rarely and usually only when he thought I wasn't looking; but at least it because of me. It was all manners of confusing and It got to the point that I flirted and teased to relieve some stress.

I almost wished the kiss wasn't interrupted. No matter how much problems I knew it would cause.

Of course that Rocks, gansta movie wannabe had to choose that moment to make an appereance.

_Sometimes I just curse my luck._

Why he affected me so much is something I've been asking myself for the past couple years. Since first year when I saw him for the first time and realized, It wasn't the boy-who-lived that had me so obsessed but _**Harry**_.

It almost sent me on a rampage when he refused me. This, Harry's refusal and blatant way of ignoring me, brought to mind all the hatred and jealousy's I practically forced myself to feel to curb the pain I felt when he rejected me all those years ago.

It wasn't something I felt often, having always gotten who I wanted, when I wanted. I didn't react well to it, but I still had the presence of mind to shove it all in the back of my head when the never-did-learn death eaters arrived. I couldn't resist ranting though, still too peeved and emotion overloaded to do otherwise.

"Draco, I know you just love your rants and i'm all for it if it's just us and the bad guys but considering there's **innocents **here as well ,might we consider continuing this at another time". Harrys fomal manner brought me back (hes only formal when I do something he thinks is particuarlly stupid and should have noticed by now). I retreated, letting my Merlin, as I dubbed our blood thirsty counterparts, take over.

I barely noticed the others arrive, too busy alternating magic and swordplay to keep the death eaters and dementors at bay while keeping a close eye on harry's back. I did though, spare a second to admire the precise way he wielded his daggers. There was just something about the way he moved with them that made it seem like he should have wings. It always got my blood flowing..

_And now wasn't the time to think about that, _I reminded myself firmly as I blocked a particular nasty right hook that would've suredly skinned my face with the spiked knuckle rings he had on.

Finally, the Eaters who were conscious fled with those still breathing. We waited, tense to see if they truly were gone, and only relaxed when a good 10 minutes passed and no one came back. I stood back and went to help Harry check for any lasting damage to our fellow school mates. Most were unconscious from either shock, or too much dementor exposure. The rest were yelling too fast for anyone too understand. I thought I heard the word dementor in there somewhere though and I locked eyes with Harry. He heard it too and silently we agreed to keep an eye on those particular Tamers and talk later.

Eventually we had to put them to sleep when even Neville's calming draught couldn't get them to calm down.. or speak coherently.

I was to tired to deal to even say hi to even Pansy, Blaise, or Theo. I really couldn't care less for Ron, Lavender, Seamus, or Dean. I've gotten better with Neville and Hermione, they're surprisingly forgiving and understanding which drew me to them naturally; but I still just wanted sleep.

With a sigh I grabbed the sleeves of the thugs closest to me and apparated straight into our out-of-the-way in-another-pocket-of-space mansion barely noticing the others follow suit. I dumped my cargo on the rug and made my way to the stairs. I barely got to the first step when I was jerked to the kitchen. Angrily I yanked my hand out of Harry's grip.

"I'm not in the mood Potter so just let me go." I ignored the sudden silence. It's been a while since I called Harry by that name but I was so not in the mood right now. Not only was Ginny clinging to him but all the emotion that I managed to shove away during the battle were returning full force. I was about ready to hex anyone from family to friend to enemy if I wasn't just left alone.

" Like you said we're **partners**," he sneered on partners and I narrowed my eyes "so you have to stay. we're all tired so just deal with it like the rest of us, Malfoy."

Ginny got a pleased look in her eye and I snapped for the second time in as many hours. Ginny shrieked clutching her new tail while trying to scatch at the boils on her chest. I looked at Harry my wand still in my pocket and my face pale. I didn't want anyone to know about my wandless magic and now, of all people Harry and his lackeys found out. I wasn't to worried about Pansy, Blaise or Theo, they've been my friends since we were children. Even if pans was still mad even she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

Harry stared back, his eyes unreadable but I could faintly see disgust shining through and it was enough to shatter a piece of something I didn't even know I owned. My emotions came hurtling back along with every memory to ever make me feel like shit. Harry with the look of pure loathing in his eyes. My father as he pounded me time and time again for every mistake I made. Voldemort as he laughed with glee over my tortured screams. Harry casting secumsumpstra in moaning myrtles bathroom. Harry turning his back on me when I needed him most. Harry ignoring me when I finally thought we were friends. I clutched my head dimly aware of the people trying to help the weaselslut, yelling at me to undo whatever I did.

_I bet Harry was the one yelling, _I thought as my fathers disgusted face morphed into Harry's.

My eyes prickled and I finally got enough motor function in my legs to turn and retreat to my bedroom, ignoring the shouts that followed me.

* * *

><p>soul weapons :a weapon that a witch or wizards personally creates and bonds with. usually has another form that makes it easier to carry around wherever u go.<p>

Harry= daggers/ tattoos on forearms (one of the rare that have a name: emerald and silver)

Draco= twin swords/choker (they are one of the rare that come with a name: dragons claw and tiger talon)

Lavender=tessan/ ponytail (its still steel so anyone that isn't her will feel its weight)

Ginny=falcons talon/fingerless gloves(this basically just gives her lethal steel claws)

Ron=battle axe/ belt chain

Blaise= scythe/ earing(rare with name: eclipse)

Hermione=bow/ hair clip ( she uses her magic to form arrows)

Neville=twin guns( never uses bullets and instead shoots lethal bolts of magic)/ rings for each middle finger

Luna= staff /chopstick(she uses it to tie her hair back)(rare with name: lunar)

Dean= basically a chain with a scythe at the end/ chain necklace with a scythe dangling from it. (rare with name: kusari-gama

Seamus= same as dean only with a scythe on each end/belt (only instead of the buckle imagine the scyths shrunken and looping together)(rare with name; vigoorian flail)

Theo=shuriken/ armband (the armband is like a leather pocket of space so when he wants a shuriken he just taps it and it comes out)

Pansy=sword/ chain neckalace (one of the rare with name :dragon sword)

Brian=basically bamboo swords with a handle (his can light up with an element though)/ two chopsticks ; does the same as luna(rare with name: tonfa)

Fans made of iron - called tessen - were commonly used by both ninja and samurai. There were two kinds of tessen - those that were actual folding fans and those modeled to look like folded fans that could be used to club an opponent. Either way, they could be carried around with no suspicion of being a weapon. When folded, regular tessen could be used the same as the ones used to club opponents. Folding tessen could also have sharpened edges used to cut opponents like a knife or other blade of some sort.

shuriken are the ninja equivalent to throwing knifes. only round with sharp edges expanding


	7. easedrop?

Really sorry folks for taking so long to update; personally I blame wretched tiredness.(yes that is a word even if its only in my very made up and own dictionary). Anyway I ask for your forgiveness and to please not condemn my story for someone's sheer laziness.

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

I was shocked and completely dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy just did wandless magic, magic without a wand... and it was very obviously non-verbal as well. I honestly didn't know whether to be relieved or depressed. Relieved that I wasn't the only one out there with this ability or depressed because it obviously means something that had Draco about ready to start bawling. It was all I could do not to tug him into my arms and coddle him before I ravish..

_Kiss. I mean kiss him till he begs me to stop with that smile that I missed so much. _

"Harry," next to me Ginny was still trying to scratch her breast out, all the while looking at me like I was supposed to care and confront Draco to demand he reverse the spell or from the glint in her eye, at least take a nice swing at his way to handsome that it was almost considered exotic face.

I'm not gonna lie. Ginny and I used to be a thing and honestly at the time I thought that it was only a matter of time before we gave our vows. I was so convinced that I even got the rings before the question even popped up. Then I found out what a conniving evil slitch* she was. I dumped her with not a little bit of curses thrown my way. Two weeks later I figured out I only felt so strongly in the first place because of a love potion. It was only due to my trust in her being totally demolished that I was able to realize something was wrong and fight it. Since then I dated a him, a her, this person, that person but the relationships never really worked out. They were either to manipulative or boring for my tastes. It didn't help that not one of them could make me feel the heat that just a look from Draco could fill my entire being with.

Draco could literally make me feel like a bomb on the verge of detonation 10 second early without the slightest effort. I looked towards the stairs were I could see the back of Theo as he continued down the hall where Draco's room was and disappeared. I knew Pansy and Blaise were already in his room and curious as I was 'bout Draco's obvious.. devastation is really the only word I can come with, with the wandless magic thing I decided to do a little ... spying of my own.

"Oh, Harry thank you. I knew you would stand up for me. Please get him to take off this horrid curse. I just knew he was evil..."

I ignored Ginny's sickening purr. At least I think she meant it to be a purr. It seemed to work for a lot of other guys. Too bad to me it just sounded like a banshee calling for her soul. With a grimace I started down the hall stopping in front of Draco's door ,biting my lip and contemplating if I really should listen in and most likely risk a loss of a very important piece of my anatomy should I be discovered.

I heard a sniff and decided that yes it would be worth the risk. I wanted to know what about wandless had Draco sooo vulnerable that he'd lose all his shields like that. With a gulp and prayer that no one caught me I cast warning spells to alert me if any one was coming near and pressed my ear to the door.

* * *

><p>words from Harry dictionary<p>

slitch= slut+bitch


	8. painful memories

chapter 8

Draco's POV

Did Harry really hate me that much? Why did it have to hurt so much? What's on my face? It makes my eyes hurt. It can't be tears. I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't cry.

_"Your a disgrace. If your mother was capable of bearing me another child then I would've disposed of you long ago. Love bah. That's just a silly dream that causes the downfall of many a great wizard. It turns the body against you. Fills your mind with poison." My father leaned in close, so that his nose was practically against mine. "Love makes you weak because no matter how powerful or safe you keep yourself, it will rip through and destroy you far worse than anything even the Dark lord could think up." _

The memory came hard and fast. For a minute I even forgot where I was, why I was sad. A single question beat a racket on the inside of my skull even as the memory continued .'_did I love Harry? Was that why I can't seem to stop crying?'_ Denial tried to drill a permanent home in my mind. NO I am not crying ;I'm not hurt; I'm just tired, just so tired. Besides **Malfoy's DON'T cry! **Malfoy's can't cry.

_His lips pulled back in a sneer. " Wipe your face and never allow those tears freedom again. It's not proper for a Malfoy to cry Draco. It shows weakness and We. Are. Not. Weak." It was the first moment that I realized my punishments were not natural or given because they cared; because they loved me enough to bother to fix my mistakes, to make me a better person. Was I even human in their eyes? It was the moment were I promised myself to never be what they were trying to make me even if ,for now, I had to pretend otherwise. Down there in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Draco created Malfoy. _

" Come on Draco, It's not that bad. So you have wandless, honestly that just means your way more powerful than most every other wizard." Pansy attempted a smile.

" No it means that I'm a freak, a disgrace. What type of normal, respectable wizard had the ability to do wandless?" My smile was bitter even as my eyes remained blank, dead despite the tears. I rested my head on my knees suddenly feeling very tired. Outside the door Harry stiffened, shocked recalling Petunias' sneers and Vernons venom laced words 'freak'.

" That's bullshit and you know it."

Blaise had sat sown with me, immediately starting to rub my back in soothing circles and a cursory glance showed his face to house the scowl of the demons as we liked to call it. Blaise is usually laid back and kind, literally to any person; so when he got mad or actually if someone did something that manages the rare feat of gaining his disfavor or 'god have mercy' hate; Well, you'd know. It's like he's a different person. Dangerous with one hell of a lot of power. The scowl is the safest thing you can get really if you somehow managed it. Though, being so hard to anger or antagonize really he rarely scowls. The ones unlucky or stupid enough to do either just happens to get into an accident that could end or change their lives forever, depends on the amount of hate or anger the particular person manages to make him feel. He reserves the scowl for those that have 'special' circumstance that makes it impossible to harm them. My father is really the only one who is known to have that immunity, consequently he is also the only one that Blaise hates with a fire that really is too dangerous to continue. Taking that into consideration I wisely decided to not intervene and just let him talk.

"That's Him talking and he's nothing but a dipshit who really needs to get a fucking clue. He's a Bastard Drake. A stupid one that's gonna get him fucking bloody killed one of these damn bloody days." Another thing to know bout Blaise, when he starts to curse this regularly and with that much venom, run. Run the other way as fast and as stealthily as you can, after you hastily apologize first of course. He sat up and looked at me making sure I'm listening and not just letting him talk. " That man was not your dad. Sure he helped create you but you don't owe him anything for that. A dad is someone who loves and cares for you and no matter what the document says or how you look like him, He. Was. Not. Your. Father. He lost the right to that title the first time he laid a hand on you. Loyalty even in family is earned not automatically given and He didn't earn it. He was jealousy given life. Your more powerful, you could've killed him any time you wanted and he knew that. He was a coward, praying on the knowledge that you wouldn't dare to harm him while he still had your little sister. You are not worthless, and your wandless is a part of you. You don't have to be ashamed that your proud of it."

There was a thick silence and then...

" And crying isn't a weakness, if anything its a strength. As long as your with your true family Draco then you'll never be alone." Theo's quite voice broke the tension and Pansy nodded. Blaise just grunted, clearly agreeing yet still to vexed to say anything. I smiled slightly, they were right I was never alone; They never let me be alone, even if I asked for it.

I sighed "guys," Theo stiffened abruptly and straightened, turning and yanking the door open in a fluid move just made for nymphs. Harry tumbled in, somehow managing to catch himself and not look like a fool.

* * *

><p>sorry for the very late update but its getting harder to figure out how to figure out the exact way I want to continue so it ends up with the story line I want. ever see a story play out too fast that you have trouble writing it? yeah that's really the only way I can explain it sorry if I made any one wait to long.<p> 


	9. sorry for the wait

Hey everyone that gave my story a chance. I'm really sorry it's taking so long to update. I'm having some trouble figuring out how I want this to progress so forgive me if its takes even longer. I have the plot and I have the ending. I'm just really bad at the middle. Added to that I got this other idea in my head that just refuses to let me focus unless I put it down so i'm going to start that while I wait for inspiriation to hit. If anyone has an idea that they want to input though feel free to pm me. I always give credit where its due.

Thank you for your patience and i'll try to keep updating as the chapters come.


	10. thank merlin! progress

chapter 9

Harry's POV

It was a stupid mistake that I could've probably avoided. But, me being me I just...froze. When I first heard those words all I could think, all I could see was my relatives; their glares and sneers. Sometimes I forget that I'm relatively free as far as they're concerned. I never have to return. I never have to listen to them, believe them. It was thanks to Neville and Hermione that I was able to get past it as much as I have to this day. But sometimes, sometimes it just comes back and its like I'm eleven again, desperately wanting to escape, hoping beyond anything that Hogwarts is real; that its not just a dream. I hadn't realized I was leaning to heavily on the door till it was too late. With a crash I landed painfully on my arse.

Hmmm, really I felt I should be scared. Draco alone could maim me pretty good on his own; and I was, for all intents and purposes easdroping. Of course I wouldn't go down without a fight but still; I was pretty sure neither of us would get off injury free. The looks on Blaise and Theo's face alone could give me pretty deep despite this I could not bring myself to be scared. Actually, all I could really think about was the raw pain I heard in his voice. All I could see is the tear tracks still staining his cheeks. All I could feel is the urge to comfort or fight; anything to bring his smile back in full force.

A snort brought me crashing back to reality. I blinked and looked for the source.

"Gryffindorks, it should be a crime to be that see through." Blaise walked up to me, invading my personal space. It was only a combination of self-preservation and Gryffindor bravery that kept me still with enough will power to keep eye contact. Harder than it looks with that menacing aura surrounding him. This guy truly was dangerous. The scowl just proved me right.

"I could talk and threaten till I'm old and gray. It would do no good. It never does when it comes to you." I swear he could see things about me I can't even see. " Draco is my little brother in all but blood. You might be the Boy Who Lived. The chosen git who saved the world. But to us, the snakes and outcasts your just another person. Another self important bastard that loves to judge based on what you hear, not what you see. "A pause. The way he studied me had me wondering if there was a form of legimency that I had yet to hear about.

"You have 5 minutes. If he is not better by than...well I don't care what lengths I have to go to. I will see to it personally that your life is very miserable. Trust me when I say that I wont be the only one." Damn, but if glares could kill, I would seriously worry. I could still feel it trying to crucio me long after he left. I reverted my attention to the clearly ignoring me blond angel. It didn't help. I was still seriously confused; what good could I do? As far as I was concerned I was the last person that could reassure Draco, as much as I wished otherwise.

Blaises' look came to mind and practically flashed a neon sign that clearly told me how idiotic I was for even thinking along those lines. Huh, well I stand corrected, Hermione is always right! I am very obviously oblivious. Only grace on that point is that Draco's obviously equally dense. A garden gnome could tell I was lost for him. Whether I chose to deny it or not. I pointedly ignored that inner voice telling me how unfair that was.

"You could leave any minute now. I promise I wont tell Blaise." Dracos voice was so quiet, so defeated I barely recognized it. I had to forcefully take a deep breath when the words finally registered. Did he seriously think I would just leave him like this? I had the inappropriate urge to whack him over the head with his way too expensive silk pillows.

"I will leave." Paying no attention to his flinch, I clawled on the bed next to him, marveling at the softness of it. "Just as soon as I see a real patented Dragon smile... " he stared, his gaze curiously blank.

"I don't need your pity. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you." I wonder if Blaise will fault me if I 'accidentally' drop a book on his head. Gahhh but he was always the only one who could get under my skin. "Besides Blaise and the others were exaggerating. what would I care if I disgusted you. Your just.. mad. Just jealous." It would've been more beileveable if he didn't avoid my eyes throughout his whole speech.

"Good thing I don't consider you particularly worthy of my pity, let alone disgust then huh. You know what my childhood was like. Merlin, Dragon,you know more than I was even willing to tell Hermione or Ron." I looked at him, trying to will him with want alone to meet my gaze. "Don't hate me but, I already know. I told you about my connection to Voldemort. What I didn't tell you was that I saw. Not a lot, but enough to know you are not your father. Frankly it made me want to kill him as much as I had to kill Voldemort. It did not make me pity you." I gave in, brushing my fingers through his baby soft hair. "To be honest, it was what made me first see you in a different light. Didn't you ever wonder why I trusted you so willingly despite even Dumbledores' doubt...I will leave if that will make you smile. But only ask if it is what you truly want."

_And there goes my denial stage._

The blinding white smile he gave me wiped any and all fears I previously had. Just as soon as it came; it was gone. His brow furrowed and I had to resist the urge to kiss him stupid.

"You were disgusted." Again with the blank face. Ohhh, but by Merlin I will make it my life mission to erase that face from his responses. If only when he's with me.

"Of course I was disgused. I had a sleazy slut practically molding herself to me." I scowled.

"Your.. not dating Ginerva?" I blinked, resisting the strange urge to clean my ears. I couldn't help but laugh though, when I got a good look at him. He just looked so damn confused while trying act like it didn't bother him. It was so cute. Just like that my anger and annoyance faded. Merlin this man could give me whiplash with how fast he could change my emotions. No wonder I like him.

"No Dragon. Its actually been a while since anyone asked me that. I would've thought everyone knew by now. Our breakup wasn't exactly quiet."

"You called me Dragon." A smile threatened to break free as a blush creeped up his pale skin. He continued after I arched a brow at him." I.. I don't read the paper. It never prints the truth and really I thought you loved that Weaselette. She is your best friends sister after all and Merlin himself knows you take the Weasels word as law itself. It makes me urked like no... why are you laughing, you **jerk**!?"

I wasn't laughing. I was chuckling and I couldn't help it. The more he talked, the more red he got. It was as adoreable as it was endearing. I made it a point to get myself under control. Only a miracle could wipe the grin off my face though.

"Well, me and Ron aren't the closest of pals any more. He's still my friend, don't get me wrong, I'm just not so easily led nowadays. As for Ginerva.. well, she cheated on me and the next day I find my so called love is potion induced. There's nothing more to really say. I admit I had a lot of faults, not the least being a pawn for so long. But that was years ago and everyone grows up. Don't put to much stock on what she says. As hard as it is to gain my trust; It's almost impossible to gain it back once you loose it. And it'd certainly be hypocritical of me to fault you for your wandless, wordless when it comes just as easily to me. It just says we're more powerful than most others. It in no way, shape or form makes you disgusting."

" Funny, Blaise said the same thing..So why. Why is it that I only believe it when you say it?" He was close. So close I could smell his unique scent of lime and vanilla. So close I could see the blue hidden in the darkness of his grey eyes. It took a while to get the haze out of my head enough to realize he was waiting for something. Waiting for me. I smiled. A tender smile I reserved only for those I truly trust and cared about. Slowly, so slowly that he could pull away at any moment I brought my hands to caress the back of his neck. Heat finally found color in his face and he broke eye contact. Gently I used one of hands to tilt his chin back to my face. I waited, refusing to move unless he met my eyes once more. When he did I could've whooped for joy. Instead I settled for bringing my face that much closer, till our breaths fairly mingled in an almost there, so close kiss.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure but I can't say I'm sorry." I moved to close even that last distance. Merlin, but I suddenly wanted nothing more than to taste him. This dragon, my dragon. I wanted to plunder his mouth and drink him in till I was sure I would taste him hours after we were done. It made me that much more irritated when the door barged open and effectively ruined the mood. A growl escaped before i could swallow it down.

I ignored Pansy's highly amused smirk and Blaise could talk all he wanted. I was barely paying attention. I was too fixated on Draco. His smile was ready and waiting again and it soothed any ruffled feathers I wasn't aware I even had. Even if I could still see some shadows and knew, just knew we were no where near where I wanted us to be, I still felt lighter than I had since we started this mission. Maybe even since we became partners. I inwardly gave a smirk of my own. Oh, but there will be no more running. I will make Draco mine. After all it would only be fair since he took my heart and soul before I was even aware I cared for him.

Life will most certainly turn interesting.


	11. Epiloge H

At first I had great big plans for this story, but as I figured out a while ago sometimes my stories just like to take me on its own world. Though I wont say its bad for a first try. I'm actually quite proud of Revelation, really. I still stand by what I said in the beginning, if any of you have comments, concerns, or just plain inputs then please review, tell me how I did, whether its something wrong or good (here's hoping for good things). I want to know what the people who gave this story a chance really think. Depending on the comments that I will or will not get, there might be a sequel.

**EPILOGE **

**Harrys POV**

"Draco, you cant just hex anyone that comes near me!" I said in exasperation.

We were in the outside courtyard, having lunch on the lawn. Its been a couple weeks since the 'accident' and a lot has happened since then. A few of the Wild Tamers were tested after waking up and raving about Grim Reapers eating their souls. Turns out they were magical. No one knows how or why they were excluded from the Hogwarts registry, though many (namely McGonagall) had excellent theories. Like how they were bypassed due to not having enough power to preform a simple levi corpus. It was a plausible explanation. They weren't very powerful and were excluded from schooling though their names never left the archive of New Magics. It was always a curiosity when that happened; the Archive _was_ only for those with abilities that make them magical. They had to have something! And they did, each of them have some form of special talent. Stuff like element control or moving things with just a thought. Merlin, one guy even flew...without a broom. He was the Tamer that had all the girls scared to wear skirts around him, said that when he looks at you the air somehow always blows it away. Anyway, Kinsley had taken it in stride and is even now having a school built for the sake of any other child with their magical core singled. He has some of his most trusted out looking for others, planning to have them teach there, I bet. Ginny thankfully got reassigned to somewhere in the UK after she tried to slip Draco a hate potion. Apparently she thought Draco was obviously just using me for some nefarious deed and it was her duty as the "future Mrs. Potter" (I barfed) to make everyone see that. Personally I thought she would have been better off in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward. Oh well, we can't all get what we want.

Speaking off, it was way easier to get Draco then I initially thought. Well, at least after I convinced him that I truly did like him and wanted a relationship. It was in no way out of pity! How he even came to that conclusion is way beyond my understanding... DRAGONS! Once that was established (not an easy feat let me assure you. He fought tooth and nail and the things I had to endure to get him to even listen to me...its a good thing I do like him so much..geez but I blame his slytherin paranoia) I took him out for various dates and when I finally poped the "L" word out; he started to laugh. I admit at first I had serious second thoughts. Was this too early? Were we going too fast? I didn't get to doubt any more than that before he kissed me. Naturally we kissed before, but that was the first time he actually initiated it. It wasn't always that he was sweet or insecure with the passions of his heart like the first time in his bedroom when I finally got a second alone with him; I could feel his emotions as if they he had told me from his very soul. This was one of those times. Through that one movement I could finally see his fears and insecurities and swallow them with my kiss and beat them with my caressing hands. I could feel his relief and pure joy and love just flow and ebb. I finally saw the fireworks and felt the sparks that all those soap operas talked about, both magical and muggle. I didn't need his verbal confirmation that would have required him to stop. Our relationship only grew from there. They're was still the occasional fight and many really didn't approve but sod it all we did not care. We were happy and content... and as much as I hate to admit it, possessive.

"I don't hex everyone that comes near you... just the ones with wandering hands. Personally I think I have every right to hex and ask questions later, hellllooo boyfriend!" he waved his hands exaggeratedly in the air near my face, pouting at me like I forgot that particular fact. I really couldn't stay mad. Still...

"Regardless, hexing them isn't exacltly going to give them a good impression of magical folk." I stated quite reasonably if I do say so myself.

I hate it when he arches that brow. I never win when he arches the brow. Not that it's a competition mind you.

" Oh, and where was this attitude when the hottest guy in school suddenly came down with a grotesque case of acne? Hmmm!" I knew he noticed that. Git was probably just waiting for the right time to mention it.

"Okay, so I might have overreacted a tad bit."

"A bit? I go no farther than a mild stinging hex, that poor boy had to spend a week in self-imposed exile." I shifted my eyes.

"It wasn't that bad?" His other brow rised to meet the first one and I could tell he was fighting an all too inappropriate laugh.

"Harry, even his balls had pimples."

II crossed my arms and pouted. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it. I even gave that cocky, arrogant, self-centered bastard of a git fair warning. Glares, scowls, I even flat out told him to keep. Off. MY. Man. Its not my fault he wouldn't listen. Must have had some Nargels camping in his brain...

I should've known better than to do a blood sibling adoption with Luna.

"...fine. Its not like the school is magic blinded anymore anyway." He let loose a chuckle and I sulked. I loved this part of our relationship. I can be just as sub as I am dom. Same with him. We were equals. And I loved that about him, about us. Oh I wasn't stupid. Those Voldorky followers had yet to be caught and most of the school was still skeptical about magic. We had to be extra careful in treading now. Already we have the Wild Tamers on our side (minus Rocks, Piers and those stupid enough to still follow him) and they were spreading the word. Some was good, some was bad(Rocks, Piers and their loyal hounds). Out of the students they were some who believed and were scared. They were some who believed and wanted more information; and then they were those that flat out refused to accept the rumors and viral videos being passed around.

_Don't ask how they got the video, because I could not tell you._

Well, it was a start and it was decided at the last weekend meeting to work our way from group to group. Granted hexing people wasn't going to help with that. In fact, we were sure to get the lecture of a lifetime come Friday.

_Excpecially, starting with the scared group?!_ ...damn my consciousness. I sighed.

"We have to stop all hexing don't we?" Draco, my sweet dragon when he wants to be pulled me in for a hug.

"Huff, sadly yes that would be a start. Completely muggleized unless dire circumstances are provided." He didn't sound too happy about it either. I perked up and grinned as an idea formed.

"We can still prank can't we?" His answering grin had a few of our wayward classmates running. Who needed magic? We had brains.


	12. Epiloge D

**Epilogue **

**Dracos POV**

It took a while to believe Harry actually wanted me. To be honest, I still have my doubts now and then. Mabie its baised but I think he could do so much better. Not that I'm willing to let this go now anyway. He said he wanted me. Against all odds he even said he _loved_me. Whether I admitted it or not, sappy or not; I've been waiting to hear that practically forever. I'm not about to let it go now that I can hear it practically every day. I'm well aware I haven't reciprocated it yet. I tried, when he first confessed. The most I could do was convey it in a kiss. I put all my words and feeling in that one kiss. His reaction alleviated most of my insecurities. Probably the most important one and well, I'll work on the others. Harry is worth that.

It was a relief to find he was just as possessive as me. I really didn't think I'd be able stop hexing those ingrates that think they could actually steal Harry from me. The prank idea helped a lot. Turns out I could make a lot with this chemistry stuff. It wasn't as good as potions or magic but it got the message across enough that I wasn't in danger of hexing them every chance I got. I especially loved to create my own versions of punishments. Without magic of course. All in all, I was finally, really and truly happy. It wasn't something that I ever thought I could have.

I'd be damned if I loose it. After all. I admitted to myself long ago that Harry was worth fighting for.


End file.
